In a World of Lies
by Qrious writ3r
Summary: During his fight with Kaguya, Naruto gets sent to world where humans are extinct and wars are fought between machines made to look like their human counterparts and alien-built machines from another world fighting for a nonexistent cause. Will he find the truth in this war of lies and hopefully return home? ft. a not very skilled technician/hacker Naruto. Chpter rvision not update!
1. Chapter 1

**This is Chapter 1.**

 **Hey guys, this is Qrious and I've... run into a bit of a problem with my other stories, the ol' imagination tank is running a bit dry so... yeah.**

 **Though I do have something to say about this one.**

 **I have a really bad feeling about this fic. I don't know why but I get this feeling that this'll be... not bad, but- I just have a general bad feeling about this.**

 **Anyways... yeah. This is a NarutoxNier:Automata Xover. And I think this is the first crossover story in that section.**

 **Also, just wanted to say that I don't know what I'm going to do with this storywise. I mean aside from following the events that happened in the game along with writing completely new ones I don't know which direction this will go at. This is just a prototype chapter though, if this'll garner enough attention then I'll continue it if not then it'll sit here.**

 **Forever.**

 **Also this starts at least a few months -maybe weeks- or so before the events of Automata.**

 **P.S. This story will be told primarily through Naruto's perspective so any technical terms or sentences like 'the robot spoke in a synthesised voice' would be more like 'the robot was talking as if it were speaking in front of a fan/the robot said in a weird voice' since I think that would be more how Naruto would describe it or look at it. Except if the scene is being viewed from the machines' or androids' perspective.**

 **Anyways, please do enjoy this doomed to fail -hopefully not- fic**

 **Edit 9/8/17: Edited and Beta'd by Recycler on 8/24/17.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or Nier: Automata. This author does not have the creativity to make those.**

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" said the blond haired, whiskered young man, none other than Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki to Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox, Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku, and so on. And right now he is currently lost.

He had no idea how he got here. Barely a few minutes ago he was in a fight for both his life and the faith of the Elemental Nations, a battle he was waging against Kaguya Ōtsutsuki alongside teammate-turned-traitor-turned-teammate Sasuke Uchiha, a fight they were losing badly.

At first they were pushing her back, but then things rapidly started going south after Obito got turned to dust. It was all one big blur after that and soon only he and Sasuke stood against the Rabbit Goddess and her plans of world domination. In another time and another place they may have succeeded in their fight against her. Sasuke soon met his demise after getting caught off guard by Kaguya's All-Killing Ash Bones and in a desperate attempt to seal away the ancient menace transferred his Six Paths Yin Chakra to Naruto, but even then it wasn't enough.

Kaguya was already a wickedly lethal opponent when he was fighting her alongside his teammates and Obito, but now that he was on his own it would take a miracle to defeat her. And he got that miracle, though not in the way he wanted it to happen, and not in a way that he could explain the events that followed.

As if some god of the heavens above was listening to him he found an opening in the form of Kaguya suddenly keeling over and grasping her head, as though suffering a migraine. He didn't think much of it at the time, since he hadn't the time to waste pondering such a strange occurrence, but as soon his hand touched Kaguya to begin sealing her away, his entire world went white and he lost his consciousness immediately after.

When he came to, he found himself staring, not at the desolate alternate dimension where he and Kaguya last fought, but rather a place that could best be described as a concrete jungle. Standing up he felt that his chakra reserves, to his surprise, were completely full... as though he never even used it at all. The same could be said for his clothes, as what was once little more than tattered fabric was restored to perfect condition.

Taking a look at his surroundings, he studied the large concrete structures. 'They look like those buildings in Amegakure.' But the ones in Amegakure were nothing compared to the ones here.

While most of the buildings here were overrun with vegetation and decay, there were a few that still stood, albeit precariously, that dwarfed anything in the Hidden Rain Village. Though one thing did pop up into his mind as he surveyed the ruined area.

"What could have happened here?"

" **What the HELL did you get us into this time, Naruto?** " an all too familiar voice spoke in his head.

' _Kurama? Is that you?_ '

Kurama mentally rolled his eyes at the rather ridiculous question, " **No it's your long lost uncle come back to pay such an intelligent nephew a visit,** " he answered sarcastically.

' _No need to be so damn grumpy._ ' Naruto said with a pout.

" **I'm not grumpy, I've always been like this.** "

' _Grumpy?_ '

" **...Moving back to my previous question, where are we? This doesn't look like anywhere remotely near the Elemental Nations. And believe me, I'd be the first to know where the ruins are.** "

Naruto cringed. ' _Because you caused more than half of those ruins?_ '

" **...perhaps.** "

' _We need to have a talk about your destructive tendencies._ ' Naruto thought dryly as he took one final look at the area.

' _Well. No point in staying around here. Might as well try finding people, wherever they may be._ '

" **Smartest thing you've said all day.** "

* * *

"Damn it. It's been five hours already and there's still no sign of people," Naruto muttered as he walked through the ruined cityscape.

'Not to mention how bizarre the weather is acting.' He sent a confused glance at the sun. When he woke up five hours ago it looked like the sun was just starting to come up for the day, yet in the three of those five hours it was as though the sun wasn't moving from it's position.

It should've been way up in the sky right now, rather than being just above the horizon. In fact, it wasn't until he started moving east that sun started to come up.

He may not have been some astro-wiz who could memorize the stars and planets, but even he knew that wasn't normal.

' _What about you Kurama? Sense something on your end?_ '

Naruto sighed. The fox had been giving the silent treatment for the past few hours. He just wanted Kurama to be a little less Biju-bomb-happy. After all, the locals probably wouldn't like it for their homes to become smoldering craters. If there were any locals left, anyway. Given that for the past five hours of walking he could see nary a soul...

" **Naruto.** "

' _Yeah?_ '

" **I know you're not the sharpest crayon in the box, but is there any special reason why you aren't using your Kage Bunshin?** "

Kurama palmed his face as he groaned out, " **...You forgot about it, didn't you?** "

' _...Maybe…_ '

" **Our hero, ladies and gentlemen.** "

Ignoring the Tailed Beast, Naruto set about a set of sixty clones, divided evenly into three groups. Clone Group A would scour the city for any salvageable information. While it had most certainly seen better days, the city surely had to have some sort of library or government building with relevant intel on where he was.

Clone Group B was tasked with collecting food, something his late mentor Jiraiya of the Sannin had drilled into his head as being critical to survival in unknown areas.

And finally, Clone Group C was tasked with finding ingredients that can be used to make ramen. He may not have been capable of remaking the flavors of Ichiraku Ramen (only the gods could recreate such manna) but he'd be damned if he'd have to live in a world without ramen.

As the clones left to do their assigned tasks, Naruto took a seat on the chair that had very conveniently appeared behind him while he was distracted.

Wait a minute.

Naruto's hands groped the object he was sitting on, proving that it was in fact a chair. But it was also a chair that wasn't there before. Not to mention he didn't detect the presence of anything near him OR in the general area around him so that ruled out the possibility of someone putting it there.

Naruto broke out into a cold sweat. Truly, there was only one possible answer as to why that chair suddenly appeared.

"GHOSTS!"

* * *

As Naruto panicked and fled at the speed of a race car, a few dozen meters or so away multiple sets glowing yellow eyes were staring at the running blond. Every so often some of the eyes turned to look at each other, pondering the sight before them.

The eyes observed the blond as he ran around the area. When he brandished one of his kunai knives, some of the eyes turned a bright crimson, fearing that their position had been given away and that their query had turned hostile. They soon came to the conclusion that he hadn't when Naruto put his kunai back into his pouch, groaned, and palmed his face with both hands in frustration.

Another hour of observations later found the still-unaware Naruto tense and his eyes keeping a sharp lookout for anything out of the ordinary. As he sat he held his head as his mind was bombarded by the information his clones found. And it confirmed what Kurama thought.

" **Just as we feared, we're no longer in the Elemental Nations. Let alone our own world.** "

' _But we did undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi, right?_ '

Kurama shrugged, " **I don't know, but even if we didn't there's still Hagoromo-jiji to undo the genjutsu.** "

Naruto sighed in relief at that. Kurama wasn't relieved at all. When he said that Hagoromo was able to dispel the Tsukuyomi, that didn't necessarily mean it would happen. The Sage may have had the Rinnegan and technically had the chakra of all the Tailed Beasts due to being the first Jinchūriki, but since he wasn't technically alive, being only a spirit communicating with them, there were good (terrible) odds that their world was utterly doomed without them.

The reason he lied to his host was purely practical; Any hostiles reacting to a foreign threat would take advantage of the distraught young man's emotional turmoil to kill, capture, or otherwise incapacitate him, and if Naruto believed that his friends could still be saved then it would motivate him to keep them both safe.

It would also give the Kyuubi time to figure out how to break the bad news to him later, though he had a sneaking suspicion that his lie was going to come back and bite him in the ass.

Though he supposed he would have to tell him that there was a good chance Kaguya had followed them both here.

' _Kaguya's what!?_ '

Kurama froze and blinked in confusion. " **Did I just say that out loud?** "

So much for THAT plan...

Naruto ignored his question in favor of the large bombshell Kurama unintentionally dropped. ' _That psycho bunny-woman is here!?_ '

Kurama groaned into his paw, " **Ugh, and here I was hoping to break it to you delicately. Yes, Naruto. Kaguya may or may not be here with us.** "

' _Is she here or not here?_ '

" **Well, she's not here with us right now...** "

' _Huh?_ '

While the fox was trying to be as vague as possible as to whether or not Kaguya landed in this world with them, which he also knew would be a really bad idea but oh well, the multiple eyes that were watching Naruto at a distance began blinking. This wasn't just random blinking though; they decided not to communicate vocally since they sensed that Naruto had better than average hearing. To avoid detection, they spoke to each other through another medium.

Then, all as one, their yellow eyes briefly turned green before switching back to yellow. One set of yellow eyes moved towards Naruto with mechanical footsteps.

Hearing something approaching him, Naruto momentarily muted Kurama -" **Screw you too, Naruto!** "- to see what it was. He was surprised at what he saw.

What could only be described as a human-sized wind-up toy with stubby legs, flat feet, a rusty, can-shaped body, and a mouthless spherical head with circular yellow eyes approached him.

The small metal being walked towards him with it's short legs carrying it as fast as it could. When it reached him, all it did was stare up at his face, though in reality it was doing far more than that.

* * *

Have made contact with Unknown.

 _Is the Unknown one an android?_

Hold. Scanning. Strange. Unit cannot get proper scan.

 _Is it possible Unknown has a jamming device._

 _Unlikely. Jamming device would have been immediately noticed by us upon entering area._

Reiteration of previous statement. Unknown is more similar to predatory vulpine species found near and within the forest than to Cold Ones. Unknown is also similar to androids, though only in outward appearance.

 _Conjecture. Perhaps Unknown is a new weapon made by the androids, particularly from those that come from space?_

Hypothesis. Perhaps Unknown is... human?

 _Extremely unlikely. All records obtained from knowledge sources and planetary sweeps have concluded that the species known as 'humans' have long since been extinct. Some of our fellow Machine Lifeforms appear to partake in human practices._

Like us.

 _Indeed._

 _Return to observation. Unknown is approaching you._

Acknowledged.

* * *

*tap tap tap*

"Helloooo, anyone there?" Naruto asked as he tapped the head of the Machine. It had been staring at him for nearly a minute now.

" **Can you hurry up and kill it already?** "

Naruto sweatdropped at Kurama's question. 'Why the hell would I do that? This thing's harmless!'

Kurama offered no answer except for a contemplative hum. Truth be told he was a bit uneasy at the feeling he'd been getting from this metal puppet. It felt like it was being run by nature energy, but at same time it wasn't. Naruto couldn't feel it at the moment because the brat wasn't in Sage Mode, but he knew that if he did he'd be far more cautious around it than he was now.

Suddenly, without warning, the metal-puppet began moving its spherical head.

The machine's head tilted from side to side, as though it was trying to get a better look at him.

Then it spoke.

" **Hello.** "

Naruto blinked. He didn't actually expect the thing to talk, much less in a voice that sounded as though someone was speaking in front of a large table fan, and he responded in the only way he felt appropriate:

"Uh..."

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter.**

 **Truth be told this was supposed to be longer, with it ending with Naruto running into some YoRHa androids or A2 but I felt that would've been a bit too early.**

 **Anyway, like I said in the above Author's Notes, I'm a bit nervous with this one a whole lot more than with Hyperdimension Vacation or Naru Zwei so please leave your most honest as hell comment or criticism. But no 'Go f**k yourself' or 'This is sh*t, go crawl under a rock and die' kind of reviews because you are helping no one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey hey! This is Qrious with another new chapter for In a World of Lies.**

 **Okay, to be honest I'm not too sure of how this one turned out, but I leave that to you guys. Admittedly not much happens, just continuing from last time.**

 **Next chapter though will be a bit more eventful, chances of a fight, possible hacking to be done and Naruto may or may not meet a character/s from Automata. However, if he does meet that/those character/s from Automata then instead of the story being a few months/weeks from Automata then it'll be two to three years from the main game, in which case there'll be a large time skip.**

 **Also, I may or may not borrow robot/android characters from other franchises, tech, weapons and/or a ship but even then I'll only borrow ONE thing from that franchise. One example is the Bastion unit from Overwatch. However, whether it's a Bastion unit or the Bastion unit I'm still not sure or if I'll even use Bastion.**

 **That's all, hopefully this chapter is to your enjoyment.**

 **Edit 9/11/17: Beta'd by Recycler on 8/26/17.**

* * *

"..."

Silence. Just plain -with a pinch of awkwardness on Naruto's part- silence permeated the small clearing. Naruto expected a few things from the walking tin can when he tapped it on the head. Maybe shoot off a bunch of weapons at him, or explode in a blast of shrapnel.

Talking, even such a simple greeting as "hello", was something he didn't even consider.

Even Sunagakure puppets didn't speak, unless they were being used by their master to communicate from afar, but even then the puppets themselves weren't the ones doing the talking.

"So, uh..."

* * *

Advise. Unknown has initiated dialogue. Specifics on what information should be obtained from Unknown once this unit acknowledges Unknown.

 _Sigma 3592. You are to obtain Unknown's model name, date of manufacture and place of assembly._

 _..._

 _Sigma 3592?_

Acknowledged.

* * *

"The hell is wrong with you?" Naruto said as he shook the Machine from side to side. He had tried to ask what it was (because he hadn't a damn clue as to what it could be), but it hadn't responded in nearly a minute, so he tried to get it's attention the only way he knew how.

 **"Nothing is wrong."**

Naruto sighed in relief when the Machine finally spoke. "Finally! I thought you'd gone brain dead for a second there."

" **My apologies,** " the Machine said, making a note to look up the unusual term later, " **There was an error encountered within my system. I had to perform a system restart.** "

Naruto blinked and scrunched his face in confusion. "'System restart'?" ' _Kurama?_ '

Said Tailed Beast snorted, " **Hell if I know. Maybe it just spaced out.** "

Naruto mirrored the what the Biju said and got a hesitant affirmative from the Machine. Now that he knew it could talk, he could try to get some answers out of it.

"So what are you, anyway?" He asked as he took a seat on a nearby pile of rubble. Taking a moment to study his surroundings, he noticed that there were rusty, disused body parts of machines similar to the one in front of him scattered everywhere.

" **My unit designation is Sigma 3592. I am programmed to perform a large number of different tasks, from performing maintenance to providing battlefield support from close range.** "

Most of the introduction was lost on the young man. The only terms he fully understood were Sigma, maintenance, and battlefield support, so he deduced that it's name was Sigma, and it was some sort of medic-slash-soldier, similar to his teammate Sakura.

"I'll just call you Sig, if that's okay with you. Well Sig, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a Shinobi of Konohagakure!" he finished with a thumbs up and a smile.

" **You are a 'Shinobi'**?"

"Yeah, you know, like a ninja? Sneaky, stabby, chakra, all that good stuff?"

" **What is 'Chakra'?** "

Naruto paled. This was gonna take some time…

And so Naruto educated the little machine, to the best of his ability (which wasn't much), on all things related to chakra. Although the questions didn't stop there; soon it was asking questions about his personal life, like where he lived and when his birthday was.

At least that's what he thought the robot was asking. Stupid can kept using words he'd never heard before.

In another scenario he wouldn't have been so open with such information, but what harm was there right now? He was nowhere near Konoha, and he'd only given the machine a rundown on what chakra was, the name of his village, and his birthday. Even Kurama hadn't chastised him for what he did, which usually meant he did something good (or at least "not completely stupid").

Meanwhile, Sigma was having another conversation with it's fellow Machines in their shared server. Most of what Naruto had said was either highly implausible or completely contradictory to the corresponding information on humanity that they had in their archives.

Although the majority of the Machines he was connected to concluded that the probability of Naruto being a true human was negligible, Sigma was absolutely certain he was one, and he had the evidence to prove it:

A heartbeat.

It was the one thing that both Machines and Androids alike lacked, despite the best attempts of the latter to replicate it. Sigma would've missed it too had he not increased the perception of his auditory sensors. Even with the other Machines on the network skeptical at best, Sigma himself would not be swayed from what he was observing in front of him.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Hey, Sig?"

" **Yes?** "

"Do you know where the nearest human settlement is?"

Sigma didn't give an answer immediately, the question so unexpected it caught him off guard. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to say that humans had been extinct for dozens of centuries by this point. Why couldn't it say it? Sigma ran a check on his vocal systems and found that they were perfectly functional.

But why couldn't he say anything?

"Um, Sig? Are you oka-"

* **BOOM!** *

The sound of the explosion shook Naruto and the machine. Naruto searched where the source of the blast happened, though his didn't need to search for long as he saw a billowing column of smoke to the east, not too far from where he was. He quickly made his way towards the site of the explosion, his companion left far behind.

As for Sigma himself...

* * *

 _Sigma 3592. Regroup. Andr-_ * **crackle** *

 _Need assis-_ * **crackle** *

* **crackle** *

* **crackle** *

Everyon- * **crackle** *

* * *

Naruto ran through the ruined streets as fast as he could. The possibility of running into other people was something he couldn't afford to pass up, especially ones that might be hurt. He felt bad for leaving Sigma behind, but he could always find him later on.

" **Naruto**."

' _Hm? What's up, Kurama?_ '

" **When you get to the blast site I want you to use Sage Mode**."

' _Why do you-_ '

" **Just do it!** "

' _Alright, alright! Jeez, no need to get so damn huffy_.'

" **Believe me, you'll thank me for this later**."

Naruto soon arrived at the site of the blast and found multiple dead machines lying around, their metal bodies smoking and sparking. He walked to the nearest machine corpse and saw numerous slash marks and puncture holes riddling it. He checked the other machines and found the same 'wounds' on them, holes and slashes. He then entered Sage mode as Kurama instructed earlier and found something strange he hadn't noticed before. Instead of feeling empowered with the energy of nature, it now feels as though he just got a small boost.

Another thing he found was that when he'd look at a machine corpse he'd see a dark grey circular object in where the heart would be. He let his eyes roam and found that he could see multiple grey and dark grey circles. But that' was impossible in the first place. The only reason one would get sensed by Sage Mode was if-

Naruto's eyes widened.

" **You noticed it?** "

' _...Yeah._ '

" **Whatever those things are, they aren't natural**."

'...'

Kurama sighed, " **We'll talk about this... phenomenon some other time. We need to get a move on and find civilization**."

' _If there's still any civilization to find_.' Given the decrepit state of the buildings and how vegetation already began to reclaim it, the city had likely been abandoned for decades at this point. Chances of finding people here were slim to none, especially since Sage Mode would've told him of any nearby chakra signatures by now.

Naruto went back to the clearing and saw that Sigma was no longer there. He wondered where the little machine could have wandered off to, but was quickly interrupted by the long-awaited arrival of his clones, all bearing a plethora of raw vegetables and meat to eat. The clones dispelled and the sudden memory of having to kill, skin and get the meat off of a boar made him a bit queasy. Even after years of Shinobi life he still wasn't fond of blood and guts.

" **Oh suck it up, it's just a bit of gore**."

' _Easy for you to say, you probably eat cows whole_.'

" **And they were delicious!** "

Ignoring the beast, Naruto created another two clones to seal everything up in different scrolls for later use. While they did so, he took one peculiar-looking item his clones brought back and took a seat on one of the nearby dead machines to study the object.

It was a right-handed gauntlet that covered the entirety of his hand (minus the fingers) up to his forearm with a green camouflage pattern. He noticed a button on the left side of the gauntlet, and pushing it caused a screen to appear above his palm. He saw a light on the gauntlet, which he also pushed which to his surprise caused the screen to disappear. He took his finger off of the light and the screen came back up.

' _I don't know what the hell this is but this is so COOL!_ '

" **For once I agree with you. The only screen I've ever seen are those giant ones attached to metal boxes.** "

The gauntlet let out a beep that caught the duo's attention and they saw an... interface, was it? Well, that's what the nice lady at the R&D Division in Konoha told him when he looked at a computer the time Sarutobi-jiji brought him there once. 'It's when a computer boots up itself up after being turned on and brings you to a start-up page' or something like that. But this thing was far smaller than those computer thingies and brought him to a screen with four options, reading:

║Radio

║Message

║Satellite Map

║Hack

He mostly understood the first two, since Radio must mean like a radio frequency, or radio signals similar to the ones civilians use or like the Chakra Transmission Communication Device. And Message? Well, what else could it mean other than directly sending someone a message?

The other two were a bit more obscure to him. What could Sattelite Map possibly refer to? The moon? That was called a satellite by sciency people, right? Was it a map of the moon? Same thing for Hack. He knew you could hack at something with a pickaxe or a sword, so was the gauntlet gonna summon a pickaxe or sword for him to hack his enemies with? He doubted it.

" **We'll have time to figure it out later. Right now we have to get going.** "

Naruto nodded. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned around and saw his clones had finished sealing the goods away for later. It's a good thing he still had those too, otherwise storing everything would've been a nightmare. The clones dispelled themselves and Naruto put away the scrolls, but not before considering sealing up the gauntlet as well.

" **You might as well wear it. Who knows? We might need it later on.** "

He shrugged and put it on. He may not have fully understood how it worked but it sure was cool to-

"Who's there!" He shouted as he suddenly spun around with a kunai drawn.

'Kurama, you felt that, right?'

Kurama sent a mental nod to Naruto, also on alert after feeling that small spike of negative emotions. It was so small that it was almost imperceivable.

After a few tense minutes of nothing happening Naruto put away his kunai but was still on high alert. He entered Sage Mode and felt out his surroundings. Whoever or whatever was there had disappeared without a trace.

He wanted to investigate what that was but right now he needed to go. So without any proper directions or any idea of what was out there -much to Kurama's chagrin- he headed east.

Unaware of the figure watching him.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAND that's done!**

 **Like I said in the first chapter, please leave your most honest opinion about this story in a review, but nothing like 'fuck this shit' or the like because you're not helping anyone.**

 **And so, like always, please leave fave, follow or review. This is Qrious, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Qrious here once again with another new chapter for In a World of Lies.**

 **Okay, so far so good with the first two chapters. Second chapter was a bit slow compared to the first one but hey, what can you do?**

 **Before we get to the story I've got a couple of things I wanted to say first.**

 **The first one is something I should've brought up last time, but anyways, there may be times the characters will be a bit OOC. I will to the best of my ability make sure they stay in character but there may be times where they will be OOC.**

 **Second, some parts of the Naruto verse will be AU'd a bit, and the same may happen for Nier: Automata.**

 **Third is distance, like upscaling the map. An example of this would be the doubling of the distance between Desert: Center and the entrance to the Desert area.**

 **And finally, instead of being a few weeks or months from the main events of Automata, it'll instead be a year or two. Yeah, I decided to go for the character meeting. For anyone wondering who the character/s is/are, the setting of the current chapter is the clue.**

 **Now I'm going to answer some reviews before the story begins. Keep in mind, though, that I'll only do this very rarely, mostly because of guest reviews that needs answering, but even then still only on occasion.**

 **Guest: I don't know why you think I made Naruto stupid in this fic, but if you're referring him forgetting to use shadow clones that part was done for comic relief, which may the way happen to a lot of characters here. As for the second part of your review, are you sure you want me explaining the 'why' and start spoiling stuff?**

 **Seraph: I don't know... I seriously don't know. If I want to pair him up with an android maybe but... I don't know.**

 **Okay now that that's done please do enjoy this chapter.**

 **P.S: I was actually surprised that no one batted an eye when Sigma got scrapped. Honestly, he was supposed to be a sort of robot companion for Naruto, but you saw what happened.**

 **Edit: 11/12/17: Edited and Beta'd by Recycler on 9/20/17**

* * *

The desert.

A vast, arid, and barren area of land filled with shifting sand dunes, blinding sandstorms, baking heat, and in this world, machines. Thousands upon thousands of masked Machine Lifeforms, all of them armed to the teeth and fiercely hostile to any outsiders.

An ordinary human crossing this wasteland would need weeks worth of food and water, and a vehicle (preferably armored) capable of both crossing unstable terrain and surviving temperatures that would cook an egg.

Naruto currently lacked all but one of those things, though he was hardly an ordinary human. Being the host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune meant that he could use the beast as a mount, allowing him to travel extraordinary distances in a short amount of time.

He decided, however, that it would be best if he didn't scare any potential rescuers away with Kurama's monstrous appearance, so he would have to travel the distance on foot.

And as for water...

"Ugh, I hate... you... right now..." Naruto said between pants.

" **Just shut up and keep walking. It's not like it's any better for me.** " Kurama miserably groaned out.

"Easy for you to say. I don't even get how you're being roasted by this heat when you're inside the seal," Naruto said as he looked up towards the damned sun.

" **Sharing senses, remember?** "

"That still doesn't explain anything."

" **It means that- oh, forget it. Just keep walking, we're bound to be out of here soon.** "

"Yeah… just a little bit more…"

...

"How much fucking desert is there!?"

" **There are some stairs up ahead that we can use for shade.** "

Squinting his eyes Naruto searched his field of vision for what Kurama had pointed out. Sure enough, there was a ruined staircase with an arch underneath it that he could use for shade. Bizarrely enough, he also noticed a vending machine next to the archway on a little stone platform, with a glowing electronic button pad that he assumed was what dispensed it's contents.

"Uhh… I need... water..."

" **As much as I truly want to rub it in your face that you chugged it all down over half a day ago… I can't say I'd do any differently in your shoes.** "

"Don't think… gotta rest..."

" **Now that is an idea I can get behind.** " Kurama said as Naruto planted his rear on the ground underneath the arch. He sighed in relief as he felt himself cool down some in the shade. It wasn't much, but any sort of break from the heat was deeply appreciated.

Though, no amount of shade would reduce his need for water. It was practically miraculous that he hadn't died of dehydration yet; from what he could remember from Sakura and Temari's lecture on desert survival, a Shinobi of his caliber would last very significantly longer than a civilian without water in the desert, but even then he was nearing the limit of what his body could take.

To be honest, though, he wasn't wholly sure how much time had passed since his departure from the city. That goddamn sun never moved, always staying in the same spot unless he moved to a new area far away from the old one. His biological clock was FUBAR at this point, and so was his perception of time.

" **Maybe now's a good time to play around with that gauntlet.** "

Naruto looked at the aforementioned device and gave a nod, "Yeah, maybe we can use that Satellite Map to get out of here."

He opened up the gauntlet and waited impatiently as it booted up. A few seconds later he was brought to the same menu from before. He tapped the 'Satellite Map' option and was immediately greeted by an error message.

 _ **ERROR: No satellite signal detected. Unable to generate map in current location.**_

Naruto slumped down in defeat. "Well that's fucked."

A beep.

"Huh?"

 ** _Launch aerial drone to map out current area?_**

 **║(Y) ║(N)**

He didn't know what an aerial drone was, but he had no other option at this point. He tapped yes in affirmation and nearly smashed the gauntlet in rage as another message appeared.

 _ **ERROR: No drones currently available to launch.**_

Though the next set of words made him spare the device his wrath.

 _ **Please access any type of vehicle or means of conveyance capable of flight or image recording. If you are in enemy territory please use the**_ **║Hack** _ **option to commandeer enemy aerial unit.**_

So that's what **║Hack** was for. He still didn't know what he had to do in order to hack, but if the screen was to be believed hacking meant he could control an enemy remotely.

"Wait… does that mean I could take over those metal puppet things from before?" He had seen several flying machines from earlier, ones that fired confusingly slow, spherical projectiles in his direction. They only paid a passing interest in him, and he'd been to focused on getting out of this hell to destroy them, but now he could use them to his advantage.

"What do you think, Kurama?"

The Biju pondered the idea for a moment. The idea had merit, and they were in dire need of information on the terrain right now so it was worth a shot.

" **Do it. But be careful. Remember that you just found that thing laying around on the ground, so if something goes wrong take it off and kill anything that tries to follow you back here.** "

Nodding, Naruto got up and backtracked to where he found the flying machines. He had to search for a while since the small flyers were on the move, never staying in one spot for long. Another ten minutes of searching and he finally found what he was looking for.

He silently fist pumped as the machine was all on it's own. That would make the hacking easier. He opened up the gauntlet utility tool- hey, that was actually a cool name for it. Gauntlet Utility Tool.

G.U.T.

Nice.

" **That's a terrible name.** "

'Then what do you suggest I call it?'

" **Gauntlet.** "

'Haaah, we'll talk about this later.'

Turning on the device and tapping the ║Hack option presented him with two choices:

 **║Automated ║Manual**

Seeing as there was no reason to do an automated hacking he instead chose manual. A crosshair popped up as the screen turned transparent and prompted him to pick a target to hack. He pointed it at the small flyer. The screen then brought him to the hacking interface...

...which for whatever reason looked suspiciously like an arcade game. And as if to further solidify this a holographic joystick with a button on top popped up beside the screen. Naruto was surprised that he could actually grasp the joystick, but then came to the conclusion that nothing about this place should surprise him anymore.

The hacking interface seemed fairly simple enough. Currently he saw two objects on the hacking interface: a large moving black ball and a white isosceles triangle with other little triangles at the back and in the center of the three. Experimentally, he moved the joystick to the right and the triangle moved the same direction. He pushed the button on top, and found that it 'fired' some form of glowing projectile. He looked at the moving ball and wondered to himself.

 _'Maybe I'm supposed to destroy it?'_

He decided to test his theory by aiming at the small ball and started firing at it. After a few seconds of firing the ball exploded into data and the words "Hacking Complete" popped up on the screen. He gave himself a pat on the back for guessing that one right. Looking back at the screen he saw himself presented with three actions he could perform now that he was finished.

The top and bottom options were greyed to the point where he couldn't read them, so he tapped the option in the center (which conveniently enough was the one he wanted in the first place): **║Subjugation.**

After he did so he noticed the small flyer (that was a pretty fitting name for them, wasn't it?) turn towards him. But instead of having yellow eyes like Sigma, this one had green eyes. Not really giving it any mind, he went back to the gauntlet and scrolled through the buttons on the **║Satellite Map** option. When he pressed affirmative for launching an aerial drone a new screen greeted him:

 **Direction of area to survey: _**

 **Range: _km**

"Hmm. Well since I'm going east, I guess you'll go that way too, and I'd reckon thirty klicks would be far enough for now." As soon as he input the requested area and distance, the screen closed and the small flyer took off into the sky and headed east.

"I guess I'll just wait then." And with that he went back to the refreshing shade of his staircase…

...which he then realized was nowhere in sight.

"Shit."

Three hours later...

" **Naruto! Wake the fuck up already!** "

"Ah! I'm sorry daddy!"

" **...I'm not even gonna ask. Your gauntlet's beeping by the way.** " Kurama said as he facepalmed internally.

Shaking his head to wake himself up, Naruto pulled up the screen and went to the Satellite Map option only to be greeted by this:

 _ **Signal Lost**_

"What?!" before he could explode into blinding rage, a small box appeared with the following message:

 ** _Pulling up images from last transmission... Generating map..._**

After a few seconds the text disappeared and a map took it's place. He almost cried tears of joy at the appearance of the map. At long last he'd have an idea of where he was heading.

The map in question could be split into three sections; on the left side was his current location in the desert, on the right was a large city similar to the one he'd woken up in originally, and connecting them both was a transitional area, with only a few ruined buildings and rusty, broken pipelines.

And with that information he started his trek east towards the city.

After two more hours of travel he had traveled three-quarters of the way to his destination. At first he wondered how he'd cross the desert into the transitional area seen on the map, but had fortunately seen a crevasse that led to where he wanted to go.

A machine armed with a sword suddenly popped up from the ground but was immediately sent flying by a casual kick from the ninja. "God I fuckin' hate when they pop out like that."

And they'd been doing so for the past hour. He didn't initially attack the first group he saw, since they may have been friendly like Sigma had, and up until that point the few he had encountered in the desert had barely bothered to do more than fire a few glowing spheres at him, before flying off after apparently losing interest.

It was to his great surprise, therefore, that they had immediately begun attacking him after jumping up out of the dunes. They were wearing tattered cloaks and masks, and armed with menacing-looking swords and axes, though they barely had a chance to use them before they got destroyed.

He was almost disappointed by how easy they were to defeat. The largest of them, the ones that towered over him and looked much too top-heavy to be standing upright, lasted only slightly longer than the smaller ones, and dodging their projectiles had been a joke. In fact, whenever a group of them appeared from that point on he barely gave them more than a passing glance in their direction before throwing a Rasengan at them.

" **At least they're easy to deal with.** "

"Yeah... oh hey, I can see the way out from here." And that wasn't the only thing he saw. Just a few feet from the pathway he could see something red laying in the sand. Two red somethings, in fact.

He pumped Chakra into his legs as he rocketed towards the two figures and was at their side a second later. The first thing he noticed was that they were twin girls. Though unlike other twins he knew, these two each had different hairstyles, presumably so that people could tell them apart. One had wavy red hair and the other had straight red hair. The latter bore a slight resemblance to his mother in that regard, he realized, though that was hardly important right now.

He touched the wavy haired girl on the arm and furrowed his brow in confusion when he felt how cold she was. He could still see her chest moving up and down, so she was still breathing. He was further relieved when he checked the other girl and found the same.

He still couldn't believe that he'd finally found other people after two gruelling days with only Kurama for company, but now that he had found them he had to get them help. If they had gotten hypothermia in the desert of all places something must've been seriously wrong with them.

Picking them up and gently carrying them over his shoulders, he made his way into the city to find help.

* * *

 **And that's done!**

 **Firstly, yes, the first characters Naruto met here are Devola and Popola. I just felt it proper to do so. Knowing their backstory and how they were made to feel shame for crimes they didn't commit just really drove that decision home.**

 **Second, I just realized I might have a bit of trouble writing out the androids due to how human they are presented in the game. Like, if you've read the twins' backstory in Automata near the end it sort of sounds like, to me anyway, that it's possible for them to die due to the cold or hypothermia.**

 **Third, I've been seeing in the reviews that some of you guys are wondering if there is gonna be a pairing. So, I ask you readers this: what kind of pairing do you want? Please note that if this story ever does have a pairing it'll be a single or a double pairing, though if enough people demand a character then I might squeeze them in, - triple is my limit on this though - so what I'm asking is who do you want paired up with Naruto? And if you are able to please give a reason why.**

 **And finally, this question revolves around 9S. Should he still remain, or should YoRHa decide to discontinue his model? I mean, a lot of events have a possibility of happening differently from how they did originally. Not to mention if there are people that want to see 2B paired up with Naruto 9S will be a large roadblock to that.**

 **Those last two questions are ones I wasn't sure I should even be asking, particularly the one about 9S, but I was worried that people may become angry if I just suddenly erased him from the story without input first.**

 **So please give your thoughts on the what I've asked, especially regarding 9S, as it will impact the story greatly.**

 **Also I know that the Author's Notes here are VERY long but they are sort inevitable right now, though the chapters after this one may return to the normal four-to-five sentence AN.**

 **Please leave a fave, follow or review. This is Qrious, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello evryone it's Qrious here with a new chapter!**

 **I'll be honest, this chapter, compared to all other chapters I've written even in my other fics is the one I'm most nervous about when it comes to the content, the one I've cringed on the most and the one I'm most hesitant releasing. _Sigh_. Oh well.I just want to say on my defense that this is I think my second time writing that kind of scene.**

 **This chapter is longer though compared to the first three because I wanted to get it over with due to chapter five being the end of the prologue arc and maybe the start of the first mission in Automata.**

 **Also I'm not quite sure if I managed to write Devola and Popola's character right so again I leave that to you guys if you felt I managed to catch how they act even by a little bit.**

 **Anyway, since I don't want to keep you guys from reading everything else that need to be said will be put on the bottom AN.**

 **P.S: Interestingly thought if you want to some music to go along with the reading then try Wretched Weaponry (Dynamic - Vocals), Sound of the End (Quiet - Instrumental), Song of the ancients - Popola or Kaine Salvation (Automata version), Blissful Death and Crumbling Lies (Front). I don't know if you'll find those fitting but this chapter was written while listening to those tracks.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 _In a World of Lies, the story so far..._

 _"Uhh, hate... you... right now..." Naruto said between pants._

 _"_ _ **Ugh, just keep walking brat.**_ _" Kurama groaned out._

 _..._

 _ **Error: No satellite signal detected. Unable to generate map.**_

 _Naruto slumped down "Well that goes that idea."_

 _..._

 _'Haaah, we'll talk about this later.'_

 _..._

 _"_ _ **Atleast they're easy to deal with.**_ _"_

 _"Yeah... oh, I can see the pathway from here."_

* * *

Naruto scratched his head as he looked at the map on his gauntlet. Judging from the map it looks like they were supposed to have cleared the narrow pathway from the desert but they were still traversing said pathway. Behind him are his two clones who are carrying the twins.

"Hey boss, where are we going again?" one of the clones asked

"We're going to wherever it is we can take shelter to take care of these two." Naruto replied, his eyes not leaving the map.

"We aren't lost are we?"

Naruto shook his head "It's a very straightforward path, it's impossible to get lost. Maybe the path is longer than I thought?"

" **Or maybe the images we got from that drone were faulty?** " Kurama offered.

Naruto thought about what the fox said and the possibility of that happening is very likely. Though there are also other possibilities, one them being that the map sent by the drone was viewed way up high and so he underestimated the distance, another could be that map was taken at an angle but even then that'd be hard to say since the map itself doesn't look as such. Whatever the case, what he thought might've been a five minute walk turned into a twenty-and-counting minute walk.

Thankfully though their trek through the pathway ended ten minutes later when they finally saw the end of it. There was a bit of a problem when they encountered a metal barricade but that was easily circumvented with a high ninja jump. Naruto, the original, almost kissed the ground after that because there is a building right next to the barricade. With newfound excitement at being able to finally get some proper rest he turned to his clones and told them what to do.

"All right, the two of you put them down in that building. Stay with them while I try and find some water." the two clones gave Naruto a salute making the blond roll his eyes at them.

"If they wake up one of you will dispel to let me know." and with that he took off.

Clone #1 stuck his tongue out at where Naruto was "'If they wake up one of you will dispel to let me know', pfft, we already know we're supposed to do that, stupid original."

"Aren't you just calling yourself and me stupid?" Clone #2 deadpanned at #1.

"..."

"..."

"You only make that joke towards the original." #1 said with a palm to his face.

"Let's just put them down." #2 rolled his eyes at his fellow clone.

Both clones walked towards the ruined building. After finding a nice spot of shade by a wall that still had its ceiling attached the clones put down the twins next to each other.

"A pillow would be nice right now."

Clone #1 nodded to #2's statement, unfortunately all the scroll were with the original but even then they weren't really sure if the scrolls even have a pillow.

"How long did the original say he'd be gone again?"

"He didn't."

...

As the minutes pass the two clones kept a watchful eye on the surroundings. They did wonder what was taking the boss so long.

 _With the Original_

 _"_ Um..." blue eyes stared in incredulity at the robot in front of him. He's seen some weird things in his life and this counts as on of them.

In front of him stood a very tall machine, weird thing about it though is that it has no arms and looks like a multi-layered cake.

"What are you supposed to be?"

" **Cake.** "

"Wha..."

" **This things are weird. How does it even know what a cake is?** " Kurama said with a sweatdrop.

 _Back with the clones_

"Ugh, so boored." Clone #1 complained.

"You're not the only one." Clone #2 said in a bored tone.

Clone #1 started pacing around in circles while Clone #2 saw a small twig and started playing around with it. As more time passed Clone #2 is getting more and more irritated with Clone #1's non-stop pacing.

"Can you stop that, you've already made a circle in the sand." and he meant that in a literal sense.

"Hey."

#2 groans and looks at #1 with a look of murder "What?"

"Let's go find some machines, kick their ass, then come back here before the boss gets back, what say you?"

"I say that we're gonna get dispelled in the middle of that leaving these two to fend for themselves in their sleep." #2 deadpanned at #1.

"But I'm bored!" Clone#1 childishly complained

"Then do something!" and #2 snapped.

"What!?"

"I don't know- build some walls around or cover up the ceiling!"

Clone #1 blinked then looked at the 'room' they were in. In fact the only thing still standing is the wall and short ceiling where they put the twins down. That and the stairs on the other side. Clone #1 shrugged, if it'll keep him busy then he'll make a home out of this ruin!

 _One hour and thirty minutes later_

Well, he made a home out of the ruin but he only managed to make half of it home.

"Sooo, pretty good right?" Clone #1 grinned as he pat the back of Clone #2 who had a very twitchy eye.

"How'd you even?"

"Hmmhmm, I see you're speechless over my work." #1 said in a smug voice.

"I'm speechless all right, how'd you even- where'd you get the wood?" like really, where in the blazing desert did his fellow clone find wood in this desert? Wooden planks at that! His fellow clone had managed to find enough wood to make a wooden building that covered half of the ruined building. The thing even has a roof, windows and a functioning door! And it took #1 only an hour and a half to build!

"Please tell me there isn't a bed."

Clone #1 looked at #2 as if he is an idiot "Are you crazy, where the heck would I find the wood to build a bed?"

' _Yet you were able to find wood to build a small house._ ' #2 thought with a sweatdrop.

Shaking his head #2 walked to the newly built house with his fellow clone following right behind him.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm gonna check up on those two we found. YOU however stay here in case the Boss comes back or those machines come knocking."

#1 pouted and crossed his arms "How come you get to check on those two?"

#2 repressed the urge to murder his fellow clone "Just. Stand. Guard!"

"Fine."

Once again shaking his head at his fellow clone #2 entered the house and true to #1's word there are no beds, just the two they found in the desert. As he got closer to them he couldn't help but notice the bandage covering one of the twins leg and that is coming undone. Good thing the original gave him the scroll with the medical necessities earlier though since the bandage is getting filthy from all the blood it had too absorb and from the sand.

#2 knelt next to the injured twin and slowly undid her bandage "How the heck didn't we notice this earlier?"

When he was about halfway done his eyes widened in surprise and he stopped stripping off the bandage. He didn't stop because the wound was worse and you could flesh and bone, no, he stopped because instead of flesh and bone he saw metal and wires.

He looked at the resting 'girl' and thought ' _What is- is she... the same as...'_ he shook his head and reached for her wrist to find a pulse but to his surprise and slowly growing horror found none, he even rechecked and rechecked again after that to confirm it but in all those rechecks not even one small 'pump' can be found. ' _But she's breathing though._ ' he thought. He then brought his ear to the girls chest to find a heartbeat, normally he'd be very embarrassed to do this but the urgency of the situation demanded it.

He slowly took his ear off her chest and slowly backed away from the girl. Metal and wires instead of flesh and bone, breathes but has no pulse and lastly no heartbeat. He turned to the other 'girl' and thought if he'd find the same, he wanted to check, he wanted to know if he'll find the same. But on the other hand maybe it's better if he didn't? He didn't haave enough time to ponder on those thought when he heard his fellow clone shout that the Original is on his way.

With hurried steps he walked out of the wooden house/shack. As he closed the door aqua colored eyes slowly started revealing themselves to the world.

* * *

"Hey, boss!" #1 waved to the original

Naruto walked towards the waving clone with large metal container on his shoulder that might probably be filled with water. Naruto currently has on a face of annoyance but that changed to shock mixed with confusion when he saw the wooden house that he swears wasn't there before.

"So boss, am I good or am I good?" #1 said with a smug grin.

"How..."

"Hehe"

Naruto just settled for a sigh, while unexpected his clone did help the situation a bit. Although... "Where did you get the wood?"

#1 held up a scroll "From here."

Naruto's eyes shot up as he started patting himself to see if he was missing a scroll, and he did.

"By the way, were you able to get some water boss?"

"Yep, but as it turns out it wasn't needed."

The clone gained a look of confusion while looking at Naruto with a face that asked 'why?'.

"Well as it turns out I still had a lot of water stored in the scrolls." he said with his face settling back into a look of annoyance.

"But didn't you ran out of water back in the desert?"

"My canteen ran out of water yes but the weird thing is I don't remember storing anymore thanks to a certain someone who was in a hurry."

Inside the seal Kurama rolled his eyes at the blond, sure, blame the giant nine tailed fox for everything.

"You really should take a look at whatever in that scroll."

" **Particularly the one that had wood in it**." Kurama pointed out.

"Yeah, in any case you can dispel now. Where's the other clone though?"

"Inside the house, he's checking on the duo we found in the desert." #1 said before dispelling.

Getting the clones memories he understood why he built the house, even he would do something like that just to get out of boredom. Though he is wondering where the scroll with the wood came from.

" **Don't tell me you don't remember?** "

Raising a brow Naruto asked the fox if he knew where the scroll came from which Kurama replied " **Back on that huge turtle? You asked the cloud shinobi if they had something you could use for practice while using my chakra.** "

Ohhh, right, right. Though he never did get to use those, he just used the large boulders for training. Now that he thought about it there were a lot of scrolls in the room he used there and he just took everything and didn't bother checking due to the fact that he was in a hurry because of the war.

The war...

"Boss!" he is thankfully taken out of his thoughts by his other clone.

"So, how're the two people we found doing."

"Well... it's hard to say."

Naruto's eyes widened, his mind automatically jumping to conclusions which the clone noticed and rectified "They aren't dead if that's what your thinking though, cause their not!" cue sigh of relief "But they may well as be dead."

"Huh? What're you- you're not making much sense!"

#2 sighed "I think it's much better if you see it for yourself." he just hopes for the Boss' sake that he was just imagining things.

As his clone dispelled and he received its memories his eyes slowly widened at what his clone found.

" **Hmm, interesting.** " Kurama said, surprised and intrigued at what the clone found.

* * *

' _Wh-Where...'_

Rising from her 'slumber', bleary green eyes tried to make out her surroundings. It didn't take long for her vision to clear up giving her a clear picture of where she was. Instead of blue skies over her heads and sand under her body she saw a stone ceiling over head and saw wooden walls.

' _A... house?_ ' said house though is bereft of any kind of furniture, it doesn't even have a table. Maybe this place is some sort of storage unit? Possibly, though the door is just large enough for a person carrying a small box to go through.

 _'Did somebody..._ '

Her eyes shot up as she remembered one thing, or rather one 'person' ' _Devola!'_ she didn't really need to look for her twin as she immediately heard light snoring to her side and it brought her immense relief to see her sister fine. She also noticed that the bandage on Devola's leg was changed which led her to wonder why didn't the android who found them just repaired it. Maybe they didn't have the necessary tools or maybe they don't have the required parts?

Whatever the reason is she's just grateful to whoever found them even helped them. Considering that in the previous town they were in the people that were supposed to help them were the ones that brought harm to them.

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists at the thought.

Her sister's wound is something brought about by years and years of persecution, hatred and abuse by their fellow androids which all led to a Resistance member slashing Devola's leg. All because of another pair Devola and Popola androids.

Project Gestalt's failure.

Humanity's extinction.

It was their fault, yet because they bare the same face, the same name, the same model as them...

' _I wonder... if a human managed to somehow survive Project Gestalt.'_ she reopened her eyes 'W _ould they also treat us the same others? Would they also blame us for the faults of others?_ '

The sound of the door opening catches Popola's attention and she managed to get a look at the person who saved them. Blond hair that glistened in the sunlight, bright expressive blue eyes that right lit up in relief and... whisker marks? That's a bit of peculiar design to put in an android.

"Ah, you're up, that's good. The two of you gave me quite the scare when I found you in the desert." Naruto said with a hand on his chest. On the outside he is composed, on the inside he's still a wreck from what his clone found earlier. Even now he is hoping that when the time comes that he asks his question they say that the leg is a prosthetic but he can't afford to panic right now. Right now he needs to confirm if the twins are what he hopes they are instead of what he thinks they are.

"And I owe you our gratitude for saving us, umm..."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly "Oh, sorry, the names Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

" **Yes, keep it up. For now act the unknowing individual. Let's save the question we have later.** "

"Fishcake?"

"It means maelstrom dattebayo!" Naruto shouted with his arms flailing, after he put down the water filled container of course.

" **I like this girl already.** "

Again, she is finding this android a bit odd. First his appearance and now his name. She said fishcake because she vaguely remember a topping on a noodle dish going by the same name. Not to mention the name itself is eastern in origin, Japan, she believes the name of the country was. Either he has bad judgement when it comes to names or the person that named him just so happened to name him so.

Meanwhile Naruto felt that he is being insulted in some way, shaking his head he gave the girl a strained smile as he asked "So, can I get the name of the two I found in the desert?"

The girl blushed in embarrassment, she was so deep in her thought she forgot to introduce the both of them, she also has a feeling that she may have said something wrong if Naruto's smile is anything to go by "O-Oh, sorry, I'm Popola" she points at her sister "and this is my sister Devola."

Naruto put a hand on his chin "So... Devola and Popola, did I get it right?" he gets a nod from the now named Popola "Well Popola-san, why were the two of you crossing the desert without any proper gear, much less with your sister having an injury like that?"

"U-Umm..."

Seeing the girls reluctance to answer, he was about to ask her what's wrong when the other one, Devola, started waking up.

"Uhh, where am I?"

"Sis!" Popola engulfs Devola in a hug.

"Popola?"

Naruto couldn't hold back a smile, wh-

" **Damn it, Naruto-"**

' _I know!_ '

"Um, Naruto-san?" Naruto looked to see Popola and the now awake Devola looking at him in concern.

Naruto's eyes locked on to Popola's and if she's honest she is quite surprised at the intensity of the stare "I'm sorry but I can't afford to dance around this anymore, I'm going to ask you something and please, please tell me the truth."

Popola looks at Devola in cofusion while the sister just shrugs, she has no idea what's happening, she just woke up after all, Naruto as he sighs, the two then stiffens at what he said next "What are you?"

"E-Eh?"

"What hell kind of question is that!?" Devola incredulously asked with narrowed eyes.

"Devola!?"

"Sorry sis but I just woke up in some place I don't know where, the guy might be the one who saved us but what kind of question is that!? It's as if you don't know what we are! What you are!" Devola shouts at Naruto while Popola looked back and forth between their savior and her sister, Naruto on the other hand gave no reaction other than the slight clenching of his fist.

" **Naruto...** "

' _I know, haah, her answer pretty much confirms it though._ '

" **Not really, the answers pretty vague depending on which point of view it's heard from.** "

' _Right'_ "Let's say that I don't know what you are. Or rather I thought I knew but when I looked at your 'wound'..."

Devola raised her eyes in confusion "It's a damaged nerve circuit, what of it?"

"Is your leg a prostethic?"

"No, it isn't, it's part of me. I'm an adroid. Popola's an adroid. And you're and android, one with a faulty memory unit."

An...droid? "What the heck's an android?"

Both twins eyes widened at the question, is this guy for real?

"H-Hey, that's not a funny question." Devola said, she is honestly worried if Naruto hit his head and damaged his processor.

Popola though is thinking differently though. The way he looks and sounds right now as he is asked them those questions, it's all genuine, especially when he asked about what androids are she was about to think whatever Devola is thinking right now but when she looked it his eyes she saw nothing but pure confusion, when Devola mentioned her damaged nerve circuitry he looked also looked confused but at the same time she felt that he hoping against everything that the answer he heard wasn't what was said.

Only three possible explanations are what she could think of. Either a) Naruto's a liar, which seems unlikely because he doesn't seem the type to do so, b) He's good at acting, again, unlikely because the sheer confusion and desperation she could feel from Naruto is genuine, actually too genuine for something an android can emulate or c) he really doesn't know. But that begs the question: does he _not_ know or does he not know because he doesn't remember due to memory failure. If it's the second one it can easily be explained but if it's the first one...

Popola shakes her head ' _No, that's impossible because of what happened to Project Gestalt'_ she looks at Naruto and Devola who were literally butting heads at this point ' _but... is it... possible, that maybe...'_ "Naruto-san."

Naruto and Devola look at Popola with Naruto asking "What?"

"What are you?"

"What's with the sudden question reversal?" Devola wonders.

' _Guess they aren't humans then but rather these '_ android' _things._ '

" **Naruto, you better be ready to move those two out of there, you're clones won't be able to hold them for much longer.** "

Devola frowns as she felt the ground shake a little, something that Popola and Naruto didn't notice.

Naruto sighs as he puts on a sad smile "I'-"* **CRASH!*** " **THOSE THINGS CAN FLY or more like hover actually.** " "AAH!/POPOLA!"

The roof and parts of the wall of the shack gets blown away by a spinning object, it wasn't moving that fast so Naruto was able to make out the large metallic hands and thanks to the destroyed wall he can see the large body and the jet of flames coming from behind it which is making it hover.

' _Kurama, why didn't you tell me there was a large machine approaching!_ '

" **It was dropped by one of those flyers just a moment ago!** "

Naruto tensed when the goliath raised its arm, he was about to take it down but one of the clones he made earlier struck its side with a rasengan taking it down in one hit.

"What the hell was that!?"

Naruto cringed at the shocked tone in Devola's voice. He dragged his palm over his face and groaned. He then faced the two of them but this time with a determined expression on his face, human or not he'll make sure they're safe. The twins were surprises when suddenly and without warning he grabbed Devola and put her on his shoulder while grabbing Popola's wrist. He then dragged the two of them out of the house.

Devola though isn't amused with his sudden grabbing and being treated like sack of small gears so she started pounding her fists on his back "H-Hey-!" her protests were stopped short as she and her sister is bared witness to the small but intense battle happening not too far away from they are and she couldn't help but notice the multiple Naruto's fighting the numerous machine lifeforms "A-Are those you!? But you're here! Ho-"

"I'll explain later for now we need to get you two out of here!" Naruto shouted, he growled when he received another memory of one of his clones fighting the machines. He stopped running and put Devola down before doing the handsign for the Kage Bunshin.

Popola noticed Naruto make a strange hand sign and puff of smoke engulfed their form, when the smoke cleared she is both shocked and amazed to see two more Naruto's standing beside Naruto. She'd question this but magic existed in this world. Atleast ir did until they sent it away to another dimension, although there were still a few magical weapons from the Old World that exists.

"All right here-"

" **Watch out!** " came Kurama's warning. Naruto quickly grabbed Devola and Popola and jumped away just as a goliath crashed at where they were. Behind it a swarm of smaller machines followed, all armed with crudely made swords and axes.

"Damnit, how many of these guys are there." Naruto muttered as he took in the situation. They were very much surrounded. He could easily obliterate this guys if he used one of his more destructive techniques but he couldn't risk Devola and Popola getting caught in the crossfire, using Kurama's chakra is also out of the question since the possibility of Kaguya detecting him is high, if she did get dragged here as well.

Naruto and his clones all shared a look and nodded, Popola noticing this had a feeling of what will happen so she once again asked her unanswered question "What are you?"

Naruto heard her question but didn't answer her immediately, a few seconds pass and he said "I think you already know the answer."

Popola froze in place, Naruto... is... she blinked when she felt Naruto put something on her hand, a black cloth with a leaf-like insignia inscribed on it "We'll finish this talk next time and I expect to get that back in one piece."

Whatever Popola was going to say she was unable to due to one of the Naruto clones grabbing her and darted off from the battlefield and into the direction of the city followed by the clone carrying her sister.

As multiple explosions sounded off into the distance Popola looked over the clones shoulder to where Naruto was ' _Please, stay safe..._ ' she thought as she looked up and saw four lights coming down towards the earth.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAND that's done!**

 **Ugh, I'm really, really nervous about this chapter. Please do be gentle in the reviews if you found his chapter a bit meh.**

 **First, thank you to those who put their input in the pairing situation. Interestingly, but not surprisingly, a lot of people voted 2B.**

 **And another thing, the game never gave much information on android anatomy and on some things they resemble humans aside from looks, gender, emotions and apparently blood so depending on the situation I'll take a few liberties on that front. And before someone gets the idea to ask it, no, I don't think I'll give them genitalia. And while we're on this subject sometimes I may write the androids in a more 'humanly' way to make it a bit easier writing this.**

 **Also, I've been thinking... nah, I think I'll leave this little tidbit to myself. Although those that have played the _entire_ series might get what I'm saying without me saying anything.**

 **Also, just saying, the story as of this chapter is taking place in the year 11944 so next chapter -if it touches up on the abandoned factory mission- will take place 11945 but will start mid or late 11944 due to a timeskip.**

 **Anyway that's all, please leave a fave, follow or review. This is Qrious, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey-o guys it's Qrious with a new chapter.**

 **Sorry for the month-long inactivty, I don't have a real excuse for it other than doing some writing on my other fics and making plans for a new one.**

 **Before we get to the story there are just a few things I need to say:**

 **1) I believe I said in chapter two that I'll be using tech from other games/franchises right? Well I'll be making a list at the bottom AN in order to avoid complaints in the future when said tech makes their appearance.**

 **2) If you've read my other fics then you'll know that I suck at describing clothing. If you didn't then now you know. So don't expect me to give a professional description of the clothing the characters wear. And frankly I'm assuming that people that are reading this fic already know what the characters look like and what they're wearing sooo... yeah.**

 **Well, that's all.**

 **Please enjoy the fic.**

* * *

 _"We aren't lost are we?"_

 _..._

 _"What are you supposed to be?"_

 _"_ _ **Cake.**_ _"_

 _..._

 _"Are you crazy, where the heck would I find the wood to build a bed?"_

 _..._

 _'I wonder... if a human managed to somehow survive Project Gestalt.' she reopened her eyes 'Would they also treat us the same others? Would they also blame us for the faults of others?'_

 _..._

 _An...droid? "What the heck's an android?"_

 _..._

 _Popola froze in place, Naruto... is... she blinked when she felt Naruto put something on her hand, a black cloth with a leaf-like insignia inscribed on it "We'll finish this talk next time and I expect to get that back in one piece."_

 _Whatever Popola was going to say she was unable to due to one of the Naruto clones grabbing her and darted off from the battlefield and into the direction of the city followed by the clone carrying her sister._

 _As multiple explosions sounded off into the distance Popola looked over the clones shoulder to where Naruto was '_ Please, stay safe... _' she thought as she looked up and saw four lights coming down towards the earth._

* * *

"Damnit, how many of these things are there!?" Naruto shouted as he punched away a medium biped.

It's been a good thirty minutes since he sent away Devola and Popola and in that time he's been fighting nonstop against the numerous machine lifeforms. As time passed he's been using more and more chakra extensive techniques when more Goliath-type machines started appearing. As much as he wanted to use _Kyuubi Chakra Mode_ he didn't want to risk Kaguya appearing in the middle of the battlefield.

Naruto jumped to the side as his previous position got riddled with holes. He then kept running as more bullets followed after him, he jumped over a fallen goliath and took cover behind it. He glanced out of cover and looked at his attacker, it was humanoid in shape, like the goliath it hovered in the air although instead of a large jet of flames keeping it afloat this one seems to use less and most importantly unlike the goliath this one has a pilot that he can clearly see.

' _Most likely an android as well._ ' probably not the friendly kind since it would shoot him every chance it could get. It also kept attacking the machines so that's a plus.

As he kept watch over the flying android he then groaned as he received a memory from his clones, it seems that there were multiple flying androids floating about.

He then got an idea, androids are also machines aren't they? The flying armor they're using is most likely the same as well sooo... wouldn't that mean he could hack them as well?

" **Easier said than done.** "

' _How do you say so?_ '

" **Apart from the fact that unlike the machines, which are rather simplistic, these androids seem much more advanced.** "

' _Only one way to find out._ '

He turned on his gauntlet and aimed it at the flying android. After a few seconds a message popped up:

 **Warning! About to initiate hacking on friendly marker.**

 **Continue?**

║ **y** ║ **n**

Naruto rose an eyebrow, so this gauntlet belongs to whichever group that android is with? Meh, doesn't matter, it tried to fill him up with holes earlier so as far as he's concerned they're hostiles.

Quickly making two clones he got himself ready to initiate the hacking. As for the two clones they vaulted over the machine and into the fray. One of the clones threw three kunai straight at the android.

Meanwhile with the android it blocked the first two with kunai the flight units arms. The third kunai got lodged into one of the arms, the android aimed at the two clones then heard a sizzling noise. Looking around at where it could be coming from it found the noise coming from the arm.

' _Don't tell me one of those knives managed to damage the flight unit?'_ it moved one of the arms and found one of the knives lodged on the right arm, attached to the ring by a string is a burning piece of paper.

"Wha-"

* _ **BOOM!**_ *

The flight unit is engulfed in flames as the explosive tag, well, exploded. The flight unit crashed into the earth in a ball of fire.

Back behind the machine Naruto sweatdropped "That's a bit overkill."

He only meant to move the android away from the battlefield so that he could make his escape ' _This works to I guess.'_

Making another group of clones he spread them out to keep the rest of the machines and other androids busy as he went towards the city.

 _With the two clones_

With cautious steps the two clones silently made their way towards the flaming wreckage of the flight unit. They didn't immediately dispel or go back to the boss because they needed to make sure that the flight unit is dead-dead, same for the android, if the android survived then they'd get them out or to the original.

Hey, just because they were shooting at them doesn't mean the two of them were gonna leave 'em with some killer robots.

"See anything?" Clone#1 asked as he kept a lookout for more machines and androids.

Clone#2 squint his eyes and looked at the flaming wreck and didn't see the android "There's no body."

Clone#1 looked at #2 with a raised eyebrow "Huh?"

"I said-WHOA!"

Clone#1 raised his two kunai and channelled a little wind chakra in them as Clone#2 got popped into oblivion. The sound of coughing reached his ears as a figure walked out of the smoke Clone#2's 'death' made.

As the figure is now fully out of the smoke he got a good look at the android they shot down. The android is... small, a bit underwhelming to be honest. About as tall as Konohamaru with white hair and an all black outfit, even the small satchel he has is black. Two things stood out from the little android which is the sword on his back which also shares the same color as his clothing and the blindfold he is wearing which is also black.

' _Guess he likes the color black._ ' the clone thought with a sweatdrop. And what's with the blindfold?

"That was a weird way to- Huh!? How are you- But I just took you out a moment ago!" the android shouted looking back and forth where #2 was and #1.

Clone #1 just shrugged "Maybe you just think you did."

The android narrowed it's eyes -atleast that's what Naruto thinks it's doing, blindfold and all- "That's impossible, I clearly remember cutting you down." the android said with a bit of uncertainty in its voice.

The clone was about to talk back when it noticed a small object floating towards the android. Said object looked like a grey rectangular block with little two arms.

" _Pod 153 has located YoRHa android 9S._ "

Clone#1 raised a brow at the unusual name, 9S. If that is his name. And 'Pod 153 is what the thing floating by him is called.

"Hmm, that's a peculiar looking thing."

At his words 9S pulled the sword from his back and the pod beside him opened up revealing a multi-barreled something. But whatever it is, he had a feeling he might be a bit better off not finding out.

9S meanwhile is wondering whether or not Naruto is actually a hostile or a friendly that he mistook for a hostile. The latter is unlikely though because the Resistance group stationed in the area rarely, if ever, sent someone into the desert area. Even YoRHa only has about three or four androids stationed in the desert. Even more unlikely is the scenario that the android in front of him is a YoRHa android, primarily because he is not wearing the standard uniform for male androids in YoRHa, not to mention they would've been notified if a YoRHa android was in the vicinity before their arrival, which they didn't. Or maybe...

9S got into position to attack.

Naruto noticing this bent his knees, getting ready to get the hell out. Oh wait, he's a clone, he can just dispel himself-

" _9S!_ " * _ **RATATATA!**_

"What the-!?"

* _ **Poof**_ *

And thus Clone#1 is killed in a hail of gunfire,

9S looks at the smoke and didn't notice a body or anything that would signify of the unknowns elimination.

The sound of a flight units engine grabs his attention and looks to the right "Oh 14B."

" _Are you alright?_ "

9S gave 14B a nod.

" _Good, new order just came from command. We are to continue thinning out the machines. Command is also sending reinforcements to take care of the unknown we encountered._ "

That got 9S's attention "Wait, you also encountered that- whatever it was?"

He saw 14B give a nod " _So did units 52G and 31H. And they're still fighting them, however I did see one moving away from the battlefield._ "

9S rubbed his chin in thought, his mind still on the weird entity he encountered. He looked at 14B and said "!4B, permission to pursue the unknown that left the battlefield."

" _Why?"_

" I have a feeling that the one moving away from the battlefield might be a control unit of sorts, if that's the case then neutralizing it may stop the others."

14B pondered the request for a moment ' _I guess I could let him go, aside from a few stragglers there's not much machine presence left thanks to the unknown. And even if he doesn't take care of the runaway unknown the ones here only need one hit to get rid off._ ' " _All right._ " 14B nodded as she sent 9S the coordinates on where the reinforcements would make landfall.

9S nodded in thanks and made his way through the battlefield towards the coordinates sent to him.

* * *

In the skies above the ruined city a battle is taking place between the aerial machine lifeforms and the six YoRHa reinforcements that were sent to hunt down/apprehend the whiskered blond.

The YoRHa fighters dodged left and right to avoid the energy projectiles shot by the machines.

One of the YoRHa flight units is chasing after a flyer who is also hot on the trail of another flight unit.

" _I can't shake him off!_ "

" _Just keep flying, don't stop."_

The machine fired a short burst at its target. The YoRHa flight unit dodged the shot from the machine with a few almost hitting it. As for the other YoRHa pilot...

' _Just a bit more..._ ' a few more seconds and the machine is directly in its crosshairs the YoRHa pilot didn't hesitate in pulling the trigger.

The sound of gunfire filled their ears and soon followed the explosion of the machine lifeform.

" _Thanks for the save 2B._ "  
The now named 2B only gave a silent nod.

* _ **Beep!Beep!Beep!**_ "

At the sound of the warning she opened up her radar and saw another wave of machines approaching.

" _Caution: large enemy group approaching current position._ "

"Yes, I can see that."

" _Unit 2B, this is squadron leader unit 37G. There has a been a change of plans. The majority of the squad has been ordered to rendezvous with the squadron under 14B. Unit 2B is to continue pursuit of the unknown alongside unit 9S who is already in pursuit._ "

"Understood."

* * *

 _With Naruto_

Now inside the city, Naruto ran through the grass filled ruined streets. Taking a right he almost thought he is entering a forest if it wasn't for the buildings making themselves known. He eventually came upon an area with a tall tower and a tall stone arc.

Noticing a stream nearby he figured that a few minutes rest is in order.

Atleast until he had to duck in order to aavoid the sword aimed for his head. Spinning and lashing out with a kick he hit his attacker in the stomach launching them away from him.

Getting a good look at his attacker he saw it was none other than the android his clones encountered, 9S.

Naruto sighed and took two kunai from his holster and held them in a reverse grip. He didn't make any moves to attack and so did 9S. As the minutes flew Naruto is starting to get annoyed "If you're not gonna move, then I will."

Naruto shot from his position and is in front of 9S before he could even... blink? Anyway, 9S quickly raised his sword to block Naruto's attack. Pod 153 fired a few shots at Naruto to which he dodged and 9S followed up by throwing his sword which spun in the air at Naruto. Naruto ducked and was about to charge 9S again when to his surprise the sword stopped spinning in mid-air and corrected itself to do a side slash forcing him on the defensive.

After a few minutes of fighting a floating sword Naruto smacked the sword away and into 9S who expertly caught the sword.

"Neat trick."

9S gave a smirk "Thanks."

Naruto wondered how 9S was able to do what he did. He didn't know how but he figured that the yellowish ring on the around the handle has something to do with it.

Inside his mindscape Kurama is watching the battle with a small bit of anticipation. The machines were a bit boring as an enemy since they were more of a nuisance than a threat, for him atleast. So he hopes that this android will be more challenging for Naruto.

Then our of nowhere he felt something near them. The same feeling he got at that city. He closed his eyes and tried to feel out where the energy is coming from but had no such luck.

' _ **Who or whatever is releasing this energy is good. The fact that I can sense it and Naruto can't is troubling, I can't even tell where they are.**_ '

Continuing to watch the fight between Naruto and 9S, Kurama remained vigilant on that energy signature. No matter how good they are at hiding it if they get too close he'll be able to properly sense them then.

Although some part of him hoped that it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAANNNNNnnnnnd done!**

 **Well, that happened. And 9S and 2B has now made their short appearance. Will the next chapter feature a battle between Naruto against 9S and maybe 2B or will I keep what happened a secret and just time skip to the first mission?**

 **And now here's the list of tech that'll be used from other franchises/games.**

 **Overwatch:**

 **Bastion Unit- about 20 of them, half will be used in the field half will be used for spare parts (may cut number down to 10)**

 **MGS Series:**

 **The Gecko(?) - just two, one used in the field while other is for spare parts**

 **Stealth camouflage (MGSV ver.) - in the list but I may not use it in the end.**

 **Octosuit (MGSIV) - like the stealth camou. i may not use it in the end.**

 **Halo:**

 **Pelican: atleast until I can find a more smaller vessel that can fit more than people and has enough weapons to take out a large group of machines.**

 **...**

 **I think that's all the tech I'm using from other series. Please keep in mind that depending on the reactions on these things I'll be using I may scrap them or replace them with something more agreeable. And before someone suggests it I won't be using the HF blades... no matter how awesome that'd be.**

 **Anyways, that's all, please leave a fave, follow or review. This is Qrious signing out.**


	6. Chp 6 A Flashback Before The Operation

**Hey-o! Qwriter here with another chapter of In a World of Lies, only took me... uhh.**

 **Anyway I'll keep this AN short because there already is a large AN in the middle of the story which I'll try to avoid doing in the future. Sorry it took so long, among all chapters this is one I'm most worried about to date and I recently had an idea for a triple xover between Naruto, Game of thrones and weirdly enough HyperDimension Neptunia (how I'll pull that off I don't know).**

 **Now please, enjoy.**

* * *

 _17 December, 11,1944_

 _Kyoto Prefecture, Kyoto_

 _15:47_

 _Kyoto._

 _Once upon a time this ruined city served as a seat of power to the island nation of Japan. At a certain point for reasons still unclear the humans at the time moved the seat of government to another settlement east of the city._

 _Numerous structures that appear to be places of worship are scattered throughout the city, structures called 'shrines'. These structures share practically the same design with the-_

"What are you reading there?" taking his eyes of the holographic screen of his gauntlet blue eyes stared at the figure of his partner for one month. YoRHa No.14 Type B or just 14B for short. Like her fellow YoRHa androids she has grayish blonde hair that went up to her back, her eyes hidden underneath a black blindfold. Her attire,unlike the majority of YoRHa units, is a black frilly kimono with flower patterns held up by a white obi. Unlike other YoRHa androids she has her weapon strapped to her side. Her weapon is a three-foot odachi sheathed inside a grey scabbard.

"Just reading up on this Kyoto city."

14B raised a brow behind the blindfold and looked over his shoulder "You've been reading that thing for about an hour now."

Naruto gave 14B an annoyed look "Don't you mean YOU'VE been reading this for about an hour?" he is even sure that 14B had no need to read the book since she probably already knew what was in the book.

14B didn't say anything and knelt down beside him "So... what did you find out?"

"You only just gave it to me!" Naruto screamed. He knew, oh, he knew that 14B is messing with him and is doing a good job at it. For an android that's part of unit that is a hundred and ten percent serious and zero percent fun, with some few exceptions, 14B has a bit of a mischievous side.

" _Not much is known about Kyoto city. The article you are reading was written by Resistance forces sometime after the alien invasion. The information on its layout is practically useless now._ " a robotic voice said to him.

"I can see that Sev." he said as he looked at the desolate landscape that was once Kyoto. A majority of the old capital of Japan is nothing but ruined buildings with large craters dotting the city, only the Imperial Palace and the area surrounding it remained more or less intact.

Floating to his right 'Sev', or by its official designation Pod 785, is a tactical support unit like 9S's Pod 153 and 2B's Pod 042. Pod 785 however is 14B's Pod and is in his opinion more awesome than Pods 042 and 153.

Why? Because Pod 785 is orange!

Pod 785 is 14B's tactical s"upport pod and the logical person- er, pod in the group which both human and android are both grateful for since both have a tendency to stray from whatever it is they're doing.

" **Remember when that YoRHa commander introduced you to each other?** " Kurama said as he fondly remembered that day.

' _Who wouldn't_?' he couldn't stop his eye from twitching when he remembered that day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Three months ago_

 _Resistance Camp_

"Eh?"

"Do I have to repeat myself Uzumaki?" the Commander asked in a stern voice.

Naruto quickly shook his head "No ma'am, it's just... surprising that you'd assign me a partner all things considered."

The YoRHa commander nodded her head " _I see your point but think of it as a precaution, while I have full confidence in your ability to take care of yourself I'd feel much better knowing that someone's there in case the unthinkable should happen to you._ "

That's fair he guessed. For the last three months on every mission he was assigned on the threat level from the machines in the area where he is deployed would double. Just his horrendous luck when it comes to missions at work.

"So, who am I partnering with? Is it 2B? Or maybe 9S" he asked with a bit of excitement leaking into his voice. After all aside from the twins he mostly spent time with those two be it for missions or just hanging out when they were planetside. He mostly hung out with 9S though due to him being on Earth the most than 2B.

" _The two of them did cross my mind but no, they are currently on a mission and 9S messaged in earlier that the mission may take longer than expected. Not to mention because of your gauntlet you can perform the same duties as a Scanner model so it would be a poor decision on my part to partner you with 9S and I've already paired the two of them up_." well that's a bit of a bummer " _I am surprised though, given how the three of you first met each other back then I thought that the three of you would never have gotten along with each other_." the Commander ended with a small smile on her face.

 _Poke._

Naruto sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back if his head. True, he didn't have the best first meeting with the two androids. With 9S the two of them almost killed each other a few times and 2B...

 _ **Flashback's Flashback**_

"How did I get into this situation again?"

"Well if some people weren't so stab happy then we wouldn't BE in this situation!"

"You started flinging those knives so me trying to stab you is completely justified!"

"You almost chopped off my head before I eve started flinging those K-U-N-A-I at you!"

"Well-"

"Shut up."

"Whatever./Fine."

2B sighed as she stood over the tied up Naruto and 9S. Reason for them being tied up is because during their argument things got a little heated when the subject changed from knives and who stabbed first to something else, she didn't remember what the something else was nor does she care. Her orders were to apprehend the unknown and that is what she did.

"Why am I tied up as well anyway?" 9S said as he tried to get loose.

"..."

"Well?"

"Disciplinary action."

"What for?"

"Insubordination."

"Someone's been a naughty boy." Naruto chimed in.

"Pod."

"Shutting up."

2B nodded in satisfaction which earned an eye roll from the tied up shinobi. Getting tied up would normally not be a problem for him but this situation is different compared to the other times he's been tied up. First off, he couldn't cut through the rope with his kunai, damn thing is tough as hell. Second, when he tried the shadow clone substitution approach he ended up getting shocked by electricity. And finally, he did think about using Sage mode but he'd really rather not antagonize the androids anymore than he did.

Not really having much to do due to being tied up he tried making conversation with the two androids.

 _Poke._

"So, what're your names?"

2B turned to him head tilted "Hmm?"

"Your name? Mines Naruto, I like ramen, my precious people and my pal Kurama my dislikes are waiting for ramen to be cooked, jerks and a certain madwoman my dream is... well it's on hold for now. You?"

2B took a few seconds to respond "2B, I don't like much of anything, I don't dislike much of anything and I don't really have a dream."

Naruto looked at her with a stoic face while 9S let out an awkward chuckle ' _Well isn't she just a ball of sunshine?_ / **Almost like an Uchiha**./ _That's not how it goes_.' are the thoughts of Naruto, Kurama and 9S respectively.

And of course Naruto had to say something that would result in him getting hit.

"What crawled up your butt?"

 **SMACK!**

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" a few hours after this Naruto will ask 2B what possessed her to kick in _that_ place and 2B would deny harming him in any way.

 ** _Flashback's Flashback End_**

... Yeah, not the best first meeting.

"We eventually made up." Naruto said with a strained smile.

" **She kicked you good**." the female android earned Kurama's respect that day and that's a feat all on its own. Her kick was much harder to heal than the Chidori Naruto received from Sasuke. A Chidori which went through his chest mind you.

" _And I'm glad that you did. In any case, head towards the ruined overpass leading towards the abandoned factory, your assigned partner will meet with you there. Upon arrival, you'll be briefed by 6O on your mission._ " said the YoRHa commander before the screen died out and Naruto sighed sadly.

"And here I thought I'd be able to take a break." Naruto said as he walked away from the console and back to his room.

" **Oh? And here I thought you'd be glad to go on a mission.** " Kurama said feeling amused at the un-Naruto like comment.

' _Well sure but between waking up in this world, meeting the twins, 9S, 2B, YoRHa, the Resistance, the whole fiasco at the desert and getting an earful from Devola for unnecessarily worrying them I just want to find a soft bed and get some sleep_.' Kurama concurred with him on the bed part, you'd think that three months would be enough time for someone to rest and unwind but things kept happening after the other that there really was no time to relax.

Especially when they heard about a major operation happening three months from now. Details about that are scarce, they only got to know about it because the Resistance leader, Anemone, mentioned it in passing. Naruto wanted to ask Commander White but figured that she would tell him about it when she feels that he needs to know about it. And at the moment it seems she feels that he doesn't need to know about it yet.

"Hey Whiskers!" Naruto groaned at the nickname given to him, in his time here only two androids ever called him by that term. And the tone is too energetic for it to be the other one so...

"Yes Devola?" he didn't even need to turn around to know that the redheaded android is grinning at him so he just continued with his walk.

Not even a second passed when said redhead slung her arm over his shoulder "What's got you down in the dumps."

"..."

Frowning at his silence Devola nudged the blond trying to get him to talk "Hey!"

"..."

"C'mon tell me what's wrong."

"Like you don't know..." Naruto grumbled.

Palm meeting face Devola groaned as she now knew why Naruto is giving her the silent treatment "Is this about those noodles of yours I spilled?"

Naruto stopped walking and looked at Devola with an irate expression on his face that made the android smile nervously knowing where this was going "'Noodles'? 'Noodles'!? THOSE WEREN'T JUST ANY NOODLES DEVOLA!"

 _Poke._

As Naruto kept on ranting could do nothing but listen. Naruto wasn't angry at the fact that she accidentally knocked a bowl of ramen off of his hands two days ago. No, accidents do happen after all. What made him angry is that it took him a week at the very least to find all the proper ingredients when Popola made it known to him that the first batch of ingredients he found more or less consisted of mostly poisonous stuff so when he FINALLY managed to get all the proper ingredients and got Popola to help with preparing the ramen only for it to meet the cold, grainy stone floor. All those hours of finding proper ingredients, down the drain they went! And maybe he actually is angry at Devola but the point is he didn't get to eat the ramen!

"All right, stop your whining you big baby. I mean Popola told you we'd help you find more ingredients for it right?"

"No YOU'RE helping me get more ingredients, Popola's only coming along so you don't slack off."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Devola said, hands on her hips and giving him the look that women gave men when they've said or done something stupid.

"Nothing." Naruto grumbled as Devola nodded in satisfaction.

"I thought so. I knew you learned your lesson the first time."

Naruto frowned at what Devola said as it reminded him of the strange occurrence that happened that same day.

You see when Naruto led Devola and Popola away from the battlefield three months ago the strangest thing happened with the clones he sent with the twins. According to Popola thirty minutes after the clones left with them the clones carrying them were surrounded by a large number of machine lifeforms and had no choice but to get them on a deer, which took some time due to Devola having a mini meltdown, and ride away from the battlefield while the remaining clones held off the machine.

And there lies the problem, what happened next he should know because the clones most likely, definitely, dispelled thus sending the memories of the event back to him but that's just it. He received no memory of any kind from the clones with Devola and Popola. In fact, the only reason he knows some of the stuff that happened is because the twins told him. He immediately crossed out the area itself possibly affecting the technique because he later came back with the twins to the site and used the shadow clone technique there and the memory feedback was just fine.

" **Don't overthink yourself about it brat.** "

' _But don't you find it weird that I never received the memories?_ '

" **Of course I do but the only way you'll find out how that happened is if whoever or whatever attacked the clones manage to attack you directly or you yourself find them or it.** "

' _You don't think it's_ -'

" **Doubtful, we would've felt her abnormally large chakra then. Anyway, if I were you I'd be out of here because that redhead look ready to hit you**."

Eyes widening comically he vanished from the mindscape leaving an amused Kurama.

Now out of the mindscape Naruto opened his eyes just in time to see Devola's fist flying at his face "Not the face!"

Devola pulled back her fist and crossed her arms as she stared at him disapprovingly "You do know it's not polite to doze off when someone's talking to you right?"

"Sorry..."

"Right, anyway c'mon, Popola's already waiting for us by the entrance." Devola didn't give him anytime to respond as she grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him towards where Popola was.

Naruto half-heartedly tried getting Devola to let him go as his attention was somewhere else, his attention is directed towards the other androids around them, it was only for a moment, not even lasting a few seconds, but when Devola grabbed his hand he saw in their eyes the same thing he saw in eyes of Konoha's villagers during his childhood; anger, loathing and hatred.

 _Poke._

He may have been unable to use Kurama's Negative Emotions Sensor because the thing they're sensing has to have chakra or at the very least a living being but like someone said back then 'the eyes are the windows to the soul'. And he saw in the eyes of the androids around them those dark emotions he saw in the villagers during his childhood, it was honestly a bit amazing and scary how the humans in this world managed to make something so lifelike that even Sasori would be envious of them.

" **What I want to know is when we're gonna be able to talk to this 'Council of Humanity', it's been three months already.** "

Naruto mentally agreed with Kurama as he and Devola just met up with Popola at the Resistance camps entrance ' _Yeah, you would think that we'd hear from them immediately when they were told that a human is still down here_.'

Kurama grunted at his partners words " **We'll talk about it later, the nice one is trying to get your attention**."

Naruto mentally raised a brow in amusement ' _Sounds like someone's picking favorites_.'

" **Whatever**."

* * *

 **HALT for a moment! The chapter hasn't ended yet and I normally don't do this but I just wanted to say something before you read this next scene which I'm fairly certain I might get some flak from(or maybe I'm just being paranoid, I dunno)... now this next scene is something I've been debating for quite a while as to whether or not to show you or let fade into nothingness and as you can see it is the former because I thought that without this scene explaining a few things that happened during the three month time skip people might get confused because chp 5, fucking chapter 5, had a few events that I never included.**

 **Honestly, I thought that maybe I should just plain out not put this here due to some things I've read when I was going through Nier/Nier Automata lore but I already wrote it in an it's what I'm gonna roll with.**

 **That's all please continue.**

* * *

 ** _Same time (After transmission)_**

 ** _Earth orbit_**

 ** _The Bunker_**

The Bunker, this structure sitting in space above the Earth is the beating heart of all YoRHa operations. The bunker serves as a front line base for the androids in the war against the machines. The first and final defense for the 'humans' that reside on the moon.

In the middle of the station sat the Bunkers operations center manned by YoRHa's Operator type androids. Unlike other YoRHa androids they have blonde hair instead of silvery white, and instead of blindfolds the Operators wear facemasks that cover the lower part of their faces, and of course everything their wearing is black.

Though one android stood out from the rest. Standing in the middle of the room wearing a tight fitted white dress is the Commander of YoRHa. Like the Operators she has blonde hair and instead of blue she has green eyes.

And currently one of the few in YoRHa that is in the know about the last living human. Apart from the Commander the other Androids in YoRHa that know about Naruto are the surviving androids from the operation three months ago which are 2B, 14B and 9S and 6O because she is Naruto's designated Operator when he is outside of the Resistance Camp.

Aside from them the a few members of the Resistance group that is led by Anemone are also in the know due to Naruto staying there.

Though getting them to keep quiet about it was a bit hard due to them wanting to spread the word about the living human on Earth. And she couldn't blame them because if she was in their position then she'd likely want to do the same thing. After all, despite High Command's best efforts to keep up the lie of humanity never going extinct and that they are living on the moon due to the alien invasion there were androids that didn't buy the lie.

But even then the number of androids who knows the truth can be counted on two hands, and that is not counting the ones that instigated the lie, with all of them keeping quiet about it so as to not affect android morale and for fear that they'll be sought out by the Execution-type androids should they talk about it. After all, High Command will go to any lengths to ensure that the truth of humanity's fate is kept secret.

Then there's the Independist android faction to think about but they really aren't much of a threat.

Though she did wonder, if the punishment High Command has for an android who has accessed highly classified information is termination what would be the punishment if a human instead managed to access said information?

The Commander snorted 'Like there'd even be a punishment, they don't even know there's a living, breathing human on Earth right now.' shaking her head the YoRHa commander, or White, brought up a data pad and tapped the report sent by 2B's Pod 042 when she and 9S made contact with the blond human three months ago.

[" _Initial scans have detected unknown energy in Unknown similar to magic weapons from the Old World. Furthermore, data exchange with Pod 153 have revealed that Unknown is capable of using said energy to make corporeal copies of itself and blue spheres of various sizes capable of easily taking down a Goliath-class machine lifeform._

 _Further, scans have shown that unknown is not mechanical in any way but rather biological. Further scans were made in case the Machine Lifeforms have started production of units similar to androids however deep scans have detected organic tissue as opposed to artificial tissue._

 _Conclusion: Unknown is either a new breed of Machine Lifeform or is human._

 _Report end._ "]

 _Poke._

Closing the file and storing it in an encrypted folder the hand holding the data pad drops to her side as she looks ahead at the large screen in front of her displaying the YoRHa insignia. If High Command learns of this she is most certain that they'll call for the termination of not just her, 2B, 14B, 9S and 6O but possibly also the entirety of the Resistance in the Tokyo region.

The Commander pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed ' _Maybe he was onto something when he rebelled_.'

In any case, she and Anemone came to the agreement that Naruto's cover is that he is part of the Resistance working full-time with YoRHa be it on solo missions or joint missions, of which the only androids he works with are either 2B or 9S, but due concerns on both sides they decided to assign him a partner. Speaking of which...

Walking towards the console to her right she addressed the Operator manning it "6O, what's the status of 14B?"

6O, one of the more energetic androids in YoRHa. She shares the same appearance as her fellow Operators but one distinguishing factor that makes her different is her appearance, she is the only Operator that has braids in her hair.

"Ma'am, 14B has recently finished her mission and has been notified of her new orders. She'll be at the meeting point in exactly five minutes."

"Good, how about Naruto?"

"He's... way off."

"Where?"

"He's near the bridge leading to the abandoned factory."

"*sigh* Contact him and tell him to move towards the rendezvous point."

"Yes ma'am. Um, Commander?"

"Yes?"

"When are you going to tell him that there really isn't a Council of Humanity or that he's the only human left alive."

Letting out a sigh the Commander answered "Soon."

"When though? I know I'm speaking out of turn here Commander and I'm obviously not an expert on humans but don't you think that the more you keep him in the dark the worse it'll be when you tell him or god forbid he finds out himself."

"... You have your orders Operator."

"Ma'am."

* * *

 _SCHINK! THUD!_

The upper half of the machine lifeform fell as it got cut into two by a chakra enhanced kunai.

The perpetrator released a breath "Whew, how many does that make?"

"That's enough Whiskers!" shouted Devola, she looked at the pile of machine lifeforms next to her twin that were also cut in two "Way more than enough actually."

Popola directed a bright smile to Naruto "Thanks for helping again Naruto!"

Naruto gave her a close eyed grin in return ' _I still don't get how it went from an ingredient search to a scavenging hunt_.'

" **Popola asked you.** "

' _Oh, right_.'

 _BeepBeep. BeepBeep._

Bringing up his gauntlet he opened up the communications screen and is greeted by the face of 6O. Speaking of his Gauntlet during their last meeting two weeks ago 9S was kind enough to update the Gauntlet. Although he did wonder why the map is just a bunch of grey low resolution cubes... he preferred his former map.

"Hey 6O, what's up?

"'What's up?' Naruto you were supposed to be at the rendezvous point 31.83 seconds ago!"

"Uhh, I'm only a few seconds late-"

"That's not the point! As an 'android' under YoRHa command you're supposed to follow orders to the letter! And can you please hurry!? I can feel the Commander giving me the evil eye!"

"Hai, hai I'm going." Naruto answered, feeling amused by his Operators plight.

6O sighs in relief "Good, I'll contact you if anything else comes up."

And with that 6O cut off the connection leaving Naruto who rubbed the back of his head with a sigh.

"Who was that?"

Turning around he saw Devola with a hand on her hip with Popola standing behind her.

"Just 6O, she was reminding me of the mission I have and to rendezvous with my partner."

"Oh, okay then." Devola carelessly said making Naruto facefault.

"Gee, I really feel the love." Naruto said though it came out muffled with his face on the ground.

Popola meanwhile gave her twin a look which made said twin huff and look away "What? Not like there's anything out there that can give him trouble."

Holding out a hand to him she helped him up and she gave him a smile and said "Well don't let us keep you, we can get back to the camp from here."

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"Alright, see you later you two!"

"Take care!" She called out as he sped off.

When he was out of sight Devola spoke "And there he goes."

"Yeah..."

Putting an arm around her arms Devola reassured her sister "Hey, it's like I said earlier, with the stuff we've seen him do I doubt anything those aliens throw at him is enough to stop him."

"I know," Popola sighed "I just can't help but worry considering..."

"Yeah." Devola looked down as she said that. Even after three months they were still uncertain as to how a human is still alive but they were still grateful. It felt as if they were being given a second chance, that they might redeem themselves to humanity in spite of the massive failure that is Project Gestalt.

 _Poke._

Long story short he later met up with 14B at the Abandoned Factory who almost flattened him with a Goliath and- _Poke_.

 _ **Abrupt Flashback End**_

 _Poke. Poke. Po-_

"WHAT!?" Naruto screamed, irritated at the constant poking.

"What're you doing?" 14B asked.

"Guess." Naruto grit out.

He is met with a few seconds that ended when 14B answered with pink tinted cheeks "Pervert."

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?" Naruto shouted with his cheeks burned red.

14B's lips twitched upwards, entertained by Naruto's reaction.

A beep from Pod 785 grabbed their attention and the atmosphere between the two went from relaxed to serious.

"Notification: Command has ordered all forces to ready for assault. Alert: Incoming Transmission from Bunker. Patching through."

Pod 785 produces a holographic screen for the video feed and the two gave the commander a salute when she appeared.

" _I'll keep this short, there's been a change of plans. Enemy numbers are larger than first anticipated and we've confirmed enemy reinforcement are on their way already. We and the rest of our forces have received no order to retreat thus are continuing with the assault on the Kyoto server. The two of you are to infiltrate the enemy stronghold and destroy the server room while the rest distracts the enemy. Questions?_ "

Naruto spoke up "Can we expect reinforcements or are we entirely on our own?"

"..."

"..."

" _Unless allied forces can push through to your position then yes, you are effectively on your own._ "

Naruto dragged his hand over his face. If it was just himself he's confident that he'd make it but 14B...

Feeling his gaze on her she gave him a smile and she pat his shoulder a few times "I'll be fine."

She just remembered that Naruto doesn't know that YoRHa androids don't necessarily 'die' when their bodies are destroyed. She reminded herself to get Pod 785 to back up her data before they head off to battle.

Looking to the Commander she asked "When do we move out?"

" _Now._ "

* * *

 **AAAAANNNNDDD CUT!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading this one, I know didn't like writing it due to the headache it gave me. Also, until this fic and one -two if I do release a NarutoxGoTxNeptunia fic- other are finished all my attention will be on these two -or three-.**

 **Hopefully though it won't take me eight months to update next time.**

 **And as always please leave a fave, follow or review. This is Qrious, signing out.**


End file.
